


Lean Cuisine

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Italian-American Character, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Slash, Song Lyrics, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-16
Updated: 1999-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Benny appreciates hot 'n' spicy Italian!  Originally posted on 5/15/98.





	Lean Cuisine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> After watching THE LAST DON II, and *highly* anticipating  
> "COTW"--Part I, here's a little something, Gilda, ah, *cooked*  
> up! ;)  
> Elaine, you may Archive it, thank you kindly.  
> (c) May 11, 1998  
> 

Ah, the joys of lean cuisine!  
Sprinkled with Italian spices,  
Plenty of greenery,  
And tender, succulent meat.  
  
Ah, dessert!  
Ripe, round peaches,  
Sweet and firm and soft,  
Ready for a tongue to lap  
Along warm fuzziness,  
Juices running down  
In the rosy cleft.  
  
A banquet  
For the soul,  
For a starving man  
Denied such bounty  
For far too long.  
  
Food for the senses:  
I'll take Italian!  
  



End file.
